


The not so innocent teen years of Arthur Kirkland

by Orangecatchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Shota, Student/Teacher, USUK - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecatchan/pseuds/Orangecatchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is a 14-year old omega, sent to study abroad in America. Alfred F. Jones is a 28-year old Math teacher and desperately looking for a mate. Due to an administrative mishap, Arthur can only stay at Alfred's house. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever alone

''Forever alone...''

Alfred F. Jones sighed. 

He starred at the right corner of his Mate-Dating profile, where a small envelope with the number zero next to it was visible. No messages after 6 months. Why did nobody want him?

 

Sure, he was really picky and he had described exactly how he wanted his mate to be,and he was way past 20, 28 to be exact, a really old age to be unmated, and he was looking for a young male omega with a big mouth, big eyes, blond hair and a foreign accent, but only because those were popular on the mating market and rare didn't have to mean it was impossible, right?

Okay, maybe his wishes were a little far fetched. Omegas were closely-guarded in his country and the most attractive ones, the ones with the best genes, were protected by the government itself and only the top alphas of society, people with money and perfect careers, were allowed to go on arranged dates with them. And not even then where they allowed to marry their chosen omegas. 

This may sound strange at first, but it made perfect sense. Those special omegas weren't born naturally, they were bred. Perfected over decades, to upgrade the gene-pool of the nation in order to become the leader of the world. The people called them fae since there fragile and beautiful appearance really made them look like fairies.

And faes were rare and to mate a fairy an alpha had to make them fall in love with them. Not for romantic purposes, but for scientific reasons. Happy pregnant omegas released hormones that made their babies strong and smart. Just like the perfect humans the government wanted. 

And to make sure their perfect fae children could grow up into successful members of society, the alpha parent had to be rich. 

Alfred was actually rich, but not as successful as the government would want him to be in order to get anywhere near a fae. On the internet there was a myth that sometimes faes were born under natural circumstances, when the parents simply had good genes. But as soon as the government found out, they would be locked away in a special community. 

So Alfred's chances of meeting one weren't all that big. He sighed again and went to bed, remembering that the next day he was supposed to great the new exchange students.


	2. Jailbait

Alfred F. Jones was so going to lose his job. 

Just another boring exchange year, he thought. Just another bunch of unmotivated teenagers.  
Haha. The universe must hate him. And he didn't even know why. 

All he wanted to do was get the students from all over the world, drive them to their designated homes and be done for the day. Get some coffee and get back home to rub one out.

But no the universe had other plans for the lonely teacher and so he stood before the cause of his predestined demise. An omega boy. Around 13 or 14. With a very small, petite, frame, 2 heads smaller than himself and really fragile looking.

Okay, that wasn't so bad so far, he was probably brunette with very small eyes and a boring, unsexy sounding, first language. 

And he would only have to see him once or twice a week. No reason to get all nervous, Jones.

A small hand pulled on the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him out of his thought process.  
He looked at the source and the hoodie on the boy's head fall down.

His hair was blonde. Light blonde. Like ivory. And his eyes were green like emeralds, and big, of course.

Alfred gulped loudly. He coughed nervously and asked the boy ''What's your name?''

''I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm from England and I was told to ask you where I'm going to live. I got into a fight with a very annoying french alpha at my guest families house.''

Oh great, so he was British with a very heavy accent. Someone must be playing a joke on him. 

''Yes,erm... I think you can stay at my house, until we find you a new guest family. I can drive you to school and stuff. Let's get your luggage and then go grocery shopping, what do you think?''

That was socially acceptable behavior, right? Helping a cute omega boy and letting the little jailbait sleep in his house. Great idea. 

His house, where he only had one bathroom and one bedroom. His house, were the omega would have no private space to change his clothes. His house, were the shower curtain was translucent.

Alfred sighed loudly. Oh maybe he wouldn't be that unlucky. He could just sleep on his big couch and let the boy take his bedroom. To rub his adolescent body into his pillows. To make it smell like innocent little Brit.

Snap. He could feel himself getting hard and his shorts weren't exactly good at hiding a boner.

Alfred grabbed the boys hand and hurried to his car. He made sure the seat-belt suppressed his painfully hard erection.


	3. It begins

Never once in his life did he drive so fast. He parked his car, unpacked the boys luggage and got some fries for dinner. Then he wished the boy good night and went to sleep on the couch.

Or at least he acted like he did. When he was sure the boy was asleep in his bedroom, he pulled of his pajama-pants and took his throbbing cock into his right hand. Today he didn't have a hard time finding a scenario to get off to. The little jailbait was more than enough to make his blood boil.

He thought about the sweet smell of his hair, his lithe body and the tight little ass that he saw through the boys pajamas when he went to bed. 

Oh god, he was so going to go to jail. 

Alfred imagined what it would be like to fuck the little guy, to help him through his first heat, to stroke his little dick.

Both his hands on his own cock, he started to rub faster and faster until he heard the living-room door open.

Shit! Alfred let his boxers snatch back over his lap and buried himself under his blanket.

''Yes?''

Please. Let him only look for the bathroom, let him only look for the bathroom.

Arthur waddled over to the couch and got under the covers, resting his little head on Alfred's shoulder, pressing his hair into the alphas nose.

Alfred tried very hard not to breathe, but failed. The sweet scent reached his nose and his cock twitched painfully.

''What are you doing, Arthur?'' he said somewhere between a muttering and growling.

The little boy sniffled. ''I...I was so lonely. I think I forgot my heat-suppressants at home and now I'm so lonely! Can you help me fall asleep?''

He lifted his little head and stared into Alfred's blue eyes with his little green ones.

Alfred's eyes widened in horror. What could the boy me? Not what he thought he meant, right?

Before he could make any other sound or thought, a small hand grabbed one of his paw-like hands and let him to the boys panties. For some reason he wasn't wearing a pyjama.

''I'm sorry, but this is my first heat and I feel really strange, like I need this or I will die. Please, please help me Sir!''

The alpha couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, on the couch, with a minor omega on his chest and his leaking dick in his hand.


	4. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut

What was he supposed to do?

Call an ambulance for an omega in heat?

Bang the hell out of him, like his body told him to?  
Alfred turned his head to look at the boy.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? When we do it, there is no going back"

Arthur just whimpered and nodded frantically. He wasn't to blame, he was scared and desperate and this was all to overwhelming for his little body, which was so busy with producing sweet omega pheromones.

In fact, Alfred was surprised that he wasn't already balls deep inside the smaller blonde, the smell must have been noticeable many feet away. Then he realized he was covering his nose in a desperate attempt to not ravish the teen.

Arthur stared at him, wide eyed and scared and whimpered.  
"What is going to happen now?"

Alfred let go of his own nose and took a deep breath.  
Arthur's scent made him immediately hard.

"I'm going to put a finger inside you to see hoe tight you are and if you have produced enough slick, I will take of my pants and slowly push my penis inside of you. Then I will start thrusting inside you slowly until you and I both come and then you will be able to sleep a bit.  
Does that sound good?"

Arthur whimpered again and rolled on his back, raising his legs to reveal his entrance.  
He used his fingers to present his spasming ring of muscles to Alfred.

Slick was already leaking out of him and soaking the couch.  
The omegas cock was hard and looked painfully aroused.

Alfred lost his control at this sight and pulled of his pants and his boxers, carelessly throwing them away.

He took his own, stone-hard cock into his hand and pumped it roughly.  
His lips covered Arthur's own and he kissed the omega forcefully on the lips.  
When his cock was fully thrust inside the boy in one fluid motion, Arthur screamed out in pleasure and Alfred used this opportunity to push his tongue inside the boys mouth.

For some reason he didn't only want to fuck him as hard as he could, he also wanted to be as close as possible.

And he wanted to hear him beg.

After pushing inside, he didn't move, waiting for the omega to react.

Arthur didn't understand what was going on. It felt so good to be filled with an alpha's cock, but he felt like he wouldn't be satisfied until his ass was fucked sore.

His eyes started to water and he started to mewl. 

"Please, Mister Jones, please move. Please, please, please, I need you, I need your cock, please fuck me hard and fast, I need it, please!"

His lost words came out in a cry and he started to sob lightly.

Alfred's alpha instincts were satisfied and he pulled back out slowly, while observing the boys reaction. He growled when he saw Arthur stare at his cock, drooling in anticipation.

Alfred held the boys legs open by holding his feet up and thrust back inside as hard as he could.

Arthur screamed out in pleasure, but he had no time to adjust to the feeling, Alfred was already fucking him at full speed, banging his little ass until his balls slapped loudly against his buttcheeks.

After a few thrusts, his animalistic part took over and he reduced the omega to a whimpering mess.

He looked down at the Brit and marveled at his sight.

His cheeks were flushed from the excitement, his eyes wide open in shock, his mouth open just as wide while saliva was dripping out of the corner of his mouth, on his chest.

But he didn't even care. All he cared about was the overwhelming pleasure he felt. He was staring at Alfred's cock that was fucking him mercilessly, as if he was hypnotized.

Every once in a while, his breath hitched and he mewled.  
His cock bounced back and forth due to the immense force pushing him into the couch and he cried out on ecstasy when Alfred's hand grabbed it and started to pump him hard, until he had his first orgasm.

Alfred looked him straight in the eyes when he came in time with Arthur and growled lowly.  
The alpha bent forward and whispered into his ear.

"I will make you mine and then I will mark you and I will fuck you until I impregnated you and then when you are pregnant, I will fuck you every day until the baby is born and then you will love me and I will fuck you until the day I die"


	5. Then it's settled

Alfred dreamed about a little bunny. It was snow-white and had very long, soft and floppy ears. The little creature was so endearing that he wanted to pet it. When Alfred made a step towards the rabbit it bolted for the other end of the completely white forest. He ran after it, but before he could enter the forest, a dozen hunters with completely black bodies stepped in front of the forest. They didn't seem to have left the forest but had appeared immediately in front of him. He tried to pass them but was shot and fell to the floor. Alfred tried to get back up, but was shot in the head. But it felt like he was suffocating. 

That's when he awoke from his dream. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was black. And he couldn't breath. He wanted to panic until the sweetest smell that had ever reached his nostrils made him practically purr. The smell changed to something still sweet with a hint of fear. Somehow he felt compelled to growl at the source and the smell left and a light weight was lifted from him. He realized that a black pillow was in front of his face and he threw it off. And then he remembered the night before.

"Fuck"

A small squeak came from under the blanket on his bed. He sat up and looked over to his bed. Alfred got up lifted the blanket. A very scarred looking Omega starred up at him. The Alpha wanted to say something but Arthur started to cry. Alfred's eyes widened in fear as well and he sat next to Arthur, trying to hug him. The little Brit looked at him with a mixture of fear and arousal in his scent. 

Arousal?

Alfred followed Arthur's gaze and realized that he was looking at his lap. Which was, like every other part of his body, naked. And to top it all of he was, of course, hard. Right, Arthur was an omega in heat. But then why didn't he feel like jumping him? The little guys fear must have stopped him from doing so. Alfred never wanted to jump on a mate of his without their consent. He remembered that the fateful night before he had also asked for permission. Which probably didn't count due to Arthur's young age. Alfred was in some very deep shit...

"I am so sorry for yesterday, Arthur. I never wanted to hurt you or scare you, but as I assume you know, I couldn't escape your pheromones. I will see to it that you get another place to stay, but I will have to ask you to please not tell your family of this, or they will probably kill me"

They would probably find out sooner or later, but he wanted to leave the country before they did...

Arthur sighed and the fear left his scent immediately.  
"Wait, aren't you scared anymore?"

The green eyed boy looked up at Alfred and sniffed.  
"I have elevated senses and can slightly feel when someone lies. I know you didn't mean to and you don't have to worry, I won't tell my family, they will cast me out the second they smell my scent anyway"

Alfred sat there in shock until he realized that Arthur was right. His family probably had had high hopes of getting him into some promising arranged marriage with a member of high society, but since he wasn't a virgin anymore, that hope was wrecked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.." 

Alfred struck himself on the face and wanted to do it repeatedly but Arthur's small hands stopped him, not without a lot of strength needed on the boys side.

"Don't. It won't change our situation. But you do realize what you have to do now, right?"

"And what is that?" Alfred's voice was now higher than the boy's. 

"Marry and mate me"

Oh...shit


	6. The Call

Wow, great!

A mere moments ago he was just some middle class teacher and now he had somehow managed to maneuver himself into this! 

This mess or whatever it was. He wasn't even quite sure what it was. Was it the end of all good things and especially his life or just the end of his career that he had worked towards for such a long time? Whatever it was it couldn't be good. How would he be able to find a new Job with such a young, precious (underage!) mate? Would he end up in prison? Would Arthur's parents send some hit man to kill him? Or several to make it very clear that not behaving according to your rank in society was a death sentence at times? Especially when you jumped such a promising omega, probably already promised to someone with a high rank on a high horse. 

But then wasn't there this whole thing about fae, the omegas bred to cultivate an elite society, falling in love sometimes and thus having even more genetically perfect children?  
Alfred had always been a man of science, but the whole concept of selectively breeding omegas created a feeling of endless disturbance in him. He couldn't really believe that a government which bred people for political and economical gain would really care about the emotional well-being of it's test subjects. A group of very powerful and power hungry people watching their omega subjects from afar until they fell in love and were mated happily ever after just didn't sound anywhere near realistic. It was true that the emotional well-being and high levels of serotonin had a positive influence on an omegas pregnancy, but would those people wait for true love to come around, or wouldn't they rather drug these poor omegas to trick their bodies into chemical happiness? 

Considering all of these things, Alfred came to the conclusion that he had no choice than to make Arthur happy. And this decision came, of course, purely from the goodness of his heart, and not some deep-seated Alpha desire to keep the potential mate for himself. Or...?

Before Alfred could spent more time lamenting, his new 'partner' tugged on his sleeves.   
''Are you going mad?'' he asked with child-like curiosity in his voice and face, looking up at Alfred with such innocent eyes that Alfred questions the last night just happened. 

''No, why did you get that impression?''

''You smelled so scared''

Wasn't it the rule that a mated couple could read each others scent, and not two unmated people?  
Oh right, the whole thing with heightened sense in special omegas. 

Alfred sighed deeply. How was he supposed to calm down himself and his possible mate?  
Or rather definite mate, since his choices in life had been cut down sharply. 

''Yeah, I'm sorry, but...this whole situation scares me a little, I don't really know what will become of my job now''

He had thought about lying to Arthur, to hide his feelings and true thoughts from him, but the boy seemed to know anyway, as far as Alfred was able to judge the situation at this point, based on his knowledge about fae. Maybe that wasn't actually the case, but time would have to tell and was something he would spend a lot of with the little Brit from now on. 

Alfred was lost in thought again when Arthur leaned forward on the bed and kissed him on the nose.   
The alpha blinked in confusion. What was this small show of affection about?  
Arthur glared his into his direction and ran out of the room. 

''Wait, are you upset? I mean I can understand it, but maybe we should...''  
Maybe they should what? Talk? Call Arthur's parents or the police? Just wait and sit it all out?  
Alfred dropped down onto his pillows and sighed deeply. He heard some frantic rattling at the front door from the inside and wondered how it made Arthur feel that he had locked the door. But he always did so before going to sleep, it was a compulsive habit of his. Would the boy think he did it on purpose, to trap him? But then again Arthur had already pointed out that they had to stay together now. Or maybe that's what the poor omega boy had just told his creepy old teacher/kidnapper before he used his momentary confusion to bolt for the door and escape to call for his parents to kill the perpetrator. Alfred sighed again, feeling his neck muscles getting stiff over all this stress. He got up from the bed and checked the living room nearby for Arthur. The boy was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding somewhere. Well, he had to come out eventually for food. Alfred went back to bed and decided to sleep for a while. 

That's when the phone rang. 

Alfred shrieked in surprise at the loud noise and picked up the phone, not without a whole lot of hesitation. 

He harrumphed before he spoke into it.   
''Jones here. Who am I speaking to''

''Someone who will tell you this only once. We know that an omega, Arthur Kirkland, is currently residing at your place. And that you just tried to mate the boy the night before. Do you object to this statement?''

Alfred swallowed that a lump the perceived size of an elephant and croaked ''Yes'' into the speaker.

''Good. You have one year to make the boy build a strong emotional connection to you. Did you get that?''

''Yes...And what if I...fail''?

''Then you will find yourself on an international list of sexual offenders which will make you unemployable for the rest of your live and will get you exiled from the country. Your family will also suffer from this''

The mysterious person on the other side hung up.


End file.
